Rabbit Heart
by AmaryllisWilliams
Summary: Jack comes back to Burgess from England after someone tried to burn him down. His Great-Grandfather sent him to reside in his old house and live there until he graduates. 'Til then, he meets his best friends again, Tooth and Bunny, and make some new friends too (eventually...) [Mostly Rainbow Snowcone]
1. Raven: Back in Burgess

**Finally! The first real chapter has been published :D **

**Some of you have been waiting for this a long time already since April I guess? March? I don't know but HERE IT ISSS!**

**Forgive me if there's any grammar and spelling mistakes although this was revised and edited many times (I tried, OK?)**

**Big thanks to my sis, Lunegrace for looking over my mistakes. So much love for her~**

**Originally the story was supposed to be set in a third person view but after writing the next two chapters, It's more like a first-person view and a second-person view (Something in between. Sophie is the one narrating the story as you can tell from the Prologue). I'm not entirely sure if first-person and-second person can work together... MEeeeH. **

**This chapter was written before the short Prologue.**

**EDIT: I merged the Prologue and Chapter 1 together. The Prologue seemed to be incomplete so I decided to merge it with chapter 1 to make it less of a poop. **

**Another friggin edit cause I can: I added some stuff. :P**

**ANNNDD ANOTHER EDIT: I decided to rewrite chapter 1 and since it's rewritten, consider this chapter not beta'd/edited whatever you call it. :'D**

**Disclaimer: ROTG (c) Dreamworks/William Joyce**

* * *

Dad went away for life-time vacation to the grasslands of the freshest air, clear skies,and where the wind is silent. There, he is never heard, never to be seen again. Once you're there, you're there to stay.

Before Dad had left me, Jamie, and my mother; everyday he had told my mom that he loves her. Not loved but_ loves_ and that means forever and beyond his time.

Shortly after his departure, days without him made the air thicker. Without his love, there is barely any air. Coming from a movie that I watched when Jamie had Pippa over to watch the film _Moulin Rouge_, directed by Baz Luhrmann; Christian had said to Satine that "Love is like oxygen." It is a burden to think about this, but we all need to move on. Being in love there is sometimes a price, rarely even death (This you may refer to Romeo and Juliet.)

For the past 3 hours I haven't slept much nor' eaten well and eating is really essential to me, also as for your typical American image, there's always a man who is qualified OK to sleep with his box of donuts...naked. I would really love to eat at least one donut but there was on one in the store that's managing the orders. Man, I could just steal those box of donuts without giving one single boo-hoo poo about getting arrested. Besides that, don't expect to that I'll tell this story 100% for I am tired of waiting for my delayed flight to Washington D.C.

If anyone's asking, I'm currently in the country, the home of your one and only British speaking highness. The plane won't be landing in the next hour or two so there's _so much_ time to kill.

So here's a story that was placed in Burgess years ago when I was still in middle school. Of course I had to interview dozens of people who wept and cried for what had happened in the town fire. What? You wanna know who started the fires? Shhh! Now, now! No questions until the end of the story!

My name is Sophie Bennett, also goes by the title "Tear Fairy" among my friends because I've told dozen of make believe tales, and I was there during the Burning of Burgess.

This is a story that started with three orphans.

Jackson Frost Overland

Toothiana Fay

E. Aster Bunnymund

Oh! Hold that thought for a second! Dunkin' Donuts cashier guy is back! Let me just fetch myself a donut and hot chocolate and I'll get back to the storytellin'.

* * *

Splash! Cold water poured all over her body. "EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! DAMN THIS IS COLD!"

"That is correct Miss Fay, A plus for you! Now geht up befoh I brieng in ahn another tub of could waturh." Merida commanded. Merida's patience diffused little by the counting milliseconds as Tooth wrapped herself inside her soaked blanket. Astrid busted in the room with a stolen shopping cart from a local grocery market five blocks away. "Merida, throw her in here! We don't have much time until school begins! HURRY! Don't just stand there! ", she snapped. Merida carried the oversized pupa in a princely way, then dropped her like she's a left over from a putrid meat loaf dish.

Without a care, Merida dragged the cart behind her down the stairs, Astrid trailing after. Loud car honks was heard outside and was repeated until they got out of the house . A girl wearing a leather jacket, purple dress, and short pixie brown hair was waiting for them inside her car. " WE ONLY HAVE 20 MINUTES! C'MON! " Rapunzel stressed. Astrid and Merida cooperated, tying the cart onto the car's back. Merida took Tooth out of the cart, opens the back door and threw her in there, then herself. "Alriiiiight, I got shotgun.", Astrid slipped in. "Everyone good to go? " asked Rapunzel.

Astrid nodded, Merida nodded, despite Tooth being wrapped up in her blanket cocoon, she stuck a thumbs up.

" Hold on tight, the ride will get rough 'n bumpy until we get to school. "

Merida and Astrid buckled up for what they knew to be hell was going to give them in the next minute. Rapunzel smashed her right foot on the gas pedal, accelerating the car zooming right and left out the street, between alleys, parks, passing by other late runners heading towards Thaddeus High. In some time, Rapunzel carelessly parked near the bike parking and nearly ran over a fellow student.

5 minutes left.

Rapunzel took her keys out, " Get out, get OUT, GET OUT! " she frantically yelled. Astrid, having no time to lose, jumped out through the car window, untied the cart from Rapunzel's car. Merida carried Tooth and placed back her in the cart. This reminded them of their moms on the times whenever a supermarket hosted a sale on the weekends.

3 minutes!

All three screamed "RUUUUUNNNNN!" simultaneously. (At this point, you may want to play Benny Hill Theme.)

Merida is the fastest of them all. She had won at least one trophy in each sport, even in football. Her coach and teammates Have said that she is closer to the side masculinity than femininity. Out of all the sports, archery was her specialty. Merida did not mind as long the boys knew what they are dealing with, like a fuse that they don't want to overheat. Astrid was in charge making sure their route has enough space to get through by shoving annoying reunion hugs in the middle of the hallways, standbys, traffic catalysts, etc...

1 minute!

Rapunzel took off her violet stilettos and sprinted towards their homeroom, one male student was about to close the door, she managed to delay him by throwing her shoes aimed at his head.

Mrs. DunBroch filled in the "present" bubble next to Rapunzel's name.

Astrid shoved one last person out of the way. Merida was using all of her stamina to run.

Mrs. DunBroch filled in the "present" bubble next to Astrid's name.

RINNNNNGGGGG!

The sound of which all students fear of had just went off.

Merida crashed the cart against her mother's work desk, her curly red hair thrown over her head. " Good Morning, Mom. " she wheezed, and fixed herself . Mrs. DunBroch sighed with a smile, "Good Morning, Merida..." Tooth groaned with the slight pain from the cart's impact. "You too, Toothiana." She then filled in the last two empty bubbles. "Take all your seats please and wait for the morning announcements. Please don't roam around the class like homeless people. Backs straight up! Practice good posture!"

Merida carried Tooth (who was still in her cocoon) to her designated seat next to E. Aster Bunnymund, Bunny for short. When Merida was about to poke a sharp pencil onto Tooth's head, Bunny inaudibly said to her, "No Thanks, but thanks, I can take it from here."

Bunny loudly whispered, "Wake up sleepy head...wake up...SHEILA WAKE UP." Slapping Tooth's head, and he got no response. finished writing the board Agenda then sits on her gray wheelchair. The sound of a paper crinkling could be heard from her bottom. "Oh dear.." she thought, thinking it was an important paper that needed to be given. had this thing for neatness & organization in her classroom; she did not tolerate any lack of effort, nor disrespect of good papers. (So if you hand her a paper that's due the next day, and it looked like you slept with it, she will not accept it.) She pulled a pink sheet that was previously sat on, now all crinkled up. She thanked to the high breezy green hills that it is just a note that a new student, transferred from England, is registered in this homeroom. She looks back on the attendance sheet, her eyes shifted to the last name "Overland".

Knock! Knock! Knock! A sickly pale boy with raven black hair and blue eyes entered the room.

" You're slightly late, but I'll let you slide just this one time."

"I couldn't find my transfer papers in time."

* * *

**Earlier that morning when the rooster crowed next door...**

* * *

It used to be rowdy in the morning.

He used to beg for bacon and pancakes and she begged for a strawberry milkshake and waffles for breakfast.

His dad would be still in bathroom reading today's paper while seated on the toilet.

His mom would be busy with preparing lunches for him and his sister.

His best friend would be outside or sometime sitting at their living room watching Sonic X on the 4Kids channel.

He also would made sure that his pet bird rested peacefully before he left for school.

It was now peaceful and not the kind of peaceful when man wants tranquility. It was lonely.

He was told that he had a Great-Grandpa that he never heard or seen yet, not even when he was newly born. He first made contact with him through a letter that seemed to be typed by a typewriter. It was left on his old kitchen table when he arrived super early morning the day before.

_Dear, Jackson. _

_I dearly apologize for the accident. I also apologize that I can't be here to reside with you. I requested the neighbor across the street to maintain things in the house before you had arrived. It is heartbreaking to hear that my Grandkid, along with his wife, and your sister got caught in the fire. I shall watch your over from afar. _

_Yours dearly, ?_

The written signature was too elaborate to make out, and it was especially written. Jack had concluded it had taken him years to master his own style of calligraphy.

_P.S.: Your neighbor made potato soup in case you are hungry. _

And that was all he wrote. Jack was upset that his only family to him did not show up to comfort him.

He woke up empty shelled around at 4AM. There was nothing to think about besides there was school to attend to. There is no "Hey, Mom! Can I have banana pancakes for breakfast? " or " Dad! Hurry up in there! I need to take a shower! I'll be late because of you! " and definitely no " I didn't drink Emma's strawberry milkshake! " when actually he lied and drank Emma's strawberry milkshake.

He didn't have anything to expect in the early mornings. He took his time in the shower and didn't mind what he was going to wear for his first day. He chose an old shirt from when he was 14 that still fitted him...kinda. He also wore over his black hoodie with blue neon squares on each side of the sleeves. He added those squares on his own cause he thought once that it was cool.

Jack took each step down the stairs consciously. For each step is a question on why is he back here. Here in this familiar place he thought he might not ever go back to.

He unpacked one of his luggages that was dumped on the corner of the living room. Inside, he took a small tin can half-filled with earl grey tea. (It is still his favorite.) He prepared the tea with slow movement, hesitating, and often staring the ceiling when suddenly he questioned where the heck was his transfer papers.

He dug in all 3 small luggages he carried. He remember getting chased by drunk girls yesterday and dropping a wallet along the way to his home.

_'CRAP' _he thought, drinking all of the cold tea in one gulp, and storming out of his house. 'DOUBLE CRAP!'

He almost forgot about his keys (He could've locked himself out!) He hunched his baby blue book bag and ran out.

Re-tracing his steps starting where the cab left him off, he looked in bushes, snowy ground, and even asked near by stores. Apparently, a crow took it to its nest. He was able to get it by climbing to the nest but he had a wooden stick fight with the crow.

* * *

**Back to the later time...**

* * *

" I hope you can forgive me...Miss...uhmm.."

"Misses Elinor DunBroch. I'm your homeroom advisor, so is your geography teacher. No one is sitting behind Aster, one with the jade eyes, light grey hair, you are welcome to stay in that seat unless you want to discuss a seat exchange. Please stay around your side of the classroom until morning announcements are made Mr-"

" Jack. Just call me Jack." , then turns his back on Mrs. DunBroch. (Nice first impression Jack... way to go, big boy.)

As he approached halfway to his new seat (for the rest of the school year), the speakers began to play the _The Star Spangled Banner_, then the music faded out after the first verse. Their principal, Mr. Felix, was caught singing some corny Japanese love song. It wasn't long before he realized that he was on air and excused himself by blaming his co-worker, Eugene. "Howdy do students! What fine morning we're starting off along. I hope all of you geared up for the late afternoon's incoming blizzard. Due to this, the Nutcracker play is postponed to next week's December 15, Thursday. Save the date for an amazing play! ", then turned his loud speaker mic off. By the sudden cancellation, Tooth unwrapped herself from her blanket cocoon, facing Bunny with a surprised face. "WHAT?!"

One last announcement was abruptly made, "Oh kids~ We've just installed a new hot coffee machine at the cafeteria for the days when it's just too cold! Whew! Almost forgot to mention that. "

She slunk down from her seat onto the ground, idolizing the cold ground for a minute or two before getting back up on her feet, " I've made sure for the past 2 weeks that I would be free today. IT'S HANGOUT FRIDAYS FOR GOOD NUGGETS. WE WERE GOING TO WATCH A CUTE PLAY BUT NOOOOOO SAID THE WEATHER. I HATE WINTER! GAH! "

Bunny awed at her concern for the play,"Aww, no need to be a grump plump now, Toothie. We can pass by the old films store and rent one for me, you, and little sheila to watch at your place. "

Astrid and Merida was being immature when they heard {me, you,and at your place}, sharing inside jokes behind Tooth, loud snickering can be heard all the way across the room. Tooth twisted her body to take a glance at them. They were casually doing the "thinking" pose when she turned at them.

As Jack was on his way to his seat, he had to pass through Bunny. He didn't know he slowed down until he heard his name from the guy he might or might not have met before. " Jackson! You're here! " Bunny exclaimed.

Jack inhaled deeply like he was about to do something with his clenched readied fists. Before he could exhale, as Tooth looked away and faced back to Bunny, realizing she forgot to tell Bunny something, concerning about the half-day next Monday, her arms swung up in the air involuntarily. She hit Jack on the face, specifically near the left eye. "Ow! Watch it!"

"Oh I'm sorry, let me see i-" Without a thought, she had accidentally stepped on Jack's foot

"Oww!" He bent down to ease the sudden pain in his foot with his two hands.

She still insisted on trying to help, then also dropped down to his level.

"OUCH!", Unfortunately, their heads bumped sending both of them to the opposite direction.

Tooth was the first to raise her head, and _ZING!_ Her eyes shimmering with bright sparkles, her heart skipped a beat when she saw his teeth. She wants to see more of it.

She pried his mouth open, looking at each snow bright tooth. She looked like she was about to faint. " Tooth! hands out of mouth! " Bunny requested.

Jack tried to speak, "Wha? Wha r yah halking ahout? Hooth? Wha kah o ney is hat?!"

"Tooth. Hands. Out. Of. Mouth." His tone signified that his request turned into mandatory order.

The corners of her mouth frowned at the way Bunny spoke those words at her, then let go of her grip from the corners of Jack's mouth.

"This is such quite an unforeseen appearance... It is nice to see you back in Burgess, how did England treat you over the years? "

This silenced Jack. His silence gave a long awkward pause to the former ongoing conversation. Tooth just gazed at him 'till he shifted his eyes over to her amethyst ones.

"Say, uh, do you remember me and Tooth? Just checking if you're the Jack I hung out with. He has lots of energy, full of life, always sought out fun whenever he had the chance, unlike you; dark and kinda saddening. Did your pet parrot died? ", he said jokingly, with a tad bit of seriousness.

"Joke about Iago again and I'll burn your collection of Polly Pockets.", Jack retorted.

Bunny presented Jack a manly bear hug, "Glad you're still kinda you, Buddy."

Tooth was moved by the small best friends' reunion between them. Jack was too curious on how his once lanky, shorter best friend had grown into a teen, ' wait no- ' he paused, not a boy, teen, but a man that looked like he had great aspiration in life such as settling a life at a city with a marriageable woman, have at least one son and daughter, a job that he greatly enjoys with his family supporting whatever promotion he gets.

" Who's the chick, Bunny?", Jack asked.

Tooth answered in a low-key voice for him, "I'm that hummingbird Bunny found when you were 6! Do you remember?", offering a handshake.

Jack paused, figuring out what she's trying to say. "Is this some kind of joke?", he asked with a smug face. Bunny didn't answer. "Are you friends with a mental retard?"

Murmurs of "Oooohh.." came from the crowd apparently eavesdropping on them

Bunny did not like this, although this was the Jackson he knew, he wasn't gonna snarl like wolf or hiss like an angered snake towards anybody unless provoked.

Tooth pulled back her hand in embarrassment. She did not tear, but her face flushed pink, her front teeth bit her bottom lip.

Chit-chattering about Jack's comment spread like wildfire throughout the classroom, even reached Tooth's group of gals; Merida violently knocked her chair off after she stood up, walked towards Jack. Bunny, clenching his fists, was trying to keep in his anger, yet longing to smash Jack's face. "Ay, who ye callin rehtahrd yuu lettle crahk head?", she threatened.

Tooth was aware of what could happen if she initiates a fight this early; her mom would ground her for weeks perhaps even months!

She calmly halted Merida, "No I'll deal with this."

Jack was about to get what he asked for; Tooth pulled back a fist and slammed it on his face. The last thing Jack saw before he passed out was seeing Tooth looking at his eyes, showing some sort of understanding of what he went through, indirectly questioning; _Jack...what happened to you?_

* * *

A kid's faint voice was heard.

_"Jack! Jack!"_

It was Bunny when he was 8. He was running towards Jack and he had a badly scratched knee. He dove down on the field of grass, coated with dew drops left over from the rainy day before.

"Jack! Look what I found! Isn't she pretty? LOOK at her EYES!"

"Where did you find that hummingbird?"

"By that bed of petunias that you mother just planted this morning. Her wings are sprained. Poor thing."

"She is sure pretty, I give you that. Let me hold her!", demanded Jack. Bunny pulled the hummingbird away greedily.

"Can I take care of her?"

"No way! MY parent's garden, MY hummingbird."

"Not fair, Jack."

"Life's unfair."

_Life is unfair indeed._ The warm, fuzzy memory blazed into something more fearful.

"HELLO?! HELLO?! Dammit! the phone line is busy!"

Jack picked up his sister. The air filled with the taste of burning wood, charcoal, and the dense concentration of carbon dioxide that made them go hungry for fresh oxygen. Time that was wasted looking for the exit is the time spent that brought them closer to death. A sequence of the memory blacked out, replaced with a tall, dull skinned man who sat on a burgundy couch. A pocket clock was next to him, and with each tick, he had the urge to dig his fingernails deep into his skin. He had showed him the papers,photos,mechanic blueprints along with theories what might have started the fire, saying it was a mere accident, and no one's fault. He tried to go against any of the theories with the same answer each time, ' THERE WAS SOMEONE AT MY HOUSE! HE WANTED TO KILL _ME! _AND_ MY FAMILY! _"

Nobody believed him, nobody.

"Look out!",Voices cried. His family. A large burning pillar began to timber towards them. And the thought of the crash knocked him back to reality.

Jack's mind was wide awake after the short trip of his past, one warm, the other boiling hot. His five senses

"You shouldn't mess with Tooth."

He turned around, and saw one of Tooth's friends, Rapunzel. "Why are you helping me? Shouldn't you get mad at me for insulting Birdfreak?"

"Oh Jack, when will you ever stop? With your current attitude, you're not gonna make any new friends at any time soon." Rapunzel ignored the fact he'd insulted Tooth again, and reached for his head which Jack found wrapped in a roll of bandages. He blocked her reach with the pillow that his head was laying on, "I can take them off myself."

"I suggest to at least apologizing to her."

"If I don't?"

"Do you work here?"

"Oho-no you got me wrong; I'm just an assistant- Wait! Hey- Don't change the sub-"

Before Rapunzel could give voice out the word "subject", Jack sprung off the bed, and scurried out of the nurse's room, and grabbing his bag before he shut the door.

* * *

As he walked down a random hallway, not knowing where to go next. He had lost track of time, and it seemed that he was unconscious for a long period of time.

Jack took off the bandages wrapped around his head. As he turned a corner, a lady bumped into his shoulder, dropping an envelope.

" Lady, You dropped something!" he called. She peeked back over her shoulder and kept going.

She wasn't wearing any staff ID or carrying piles of folders or a mountain of books.

" Excuse me! Hey miss! H- Mi- 'EY! " he called again. She didn't look back until she was out of his sight.

He played with the enveloped, observing labels or addresses on it.

_ To: My Great-Grandkid_

_From: Your Great-Grandpa_

It was obvious that it was for him. Having a Great-Grandpa who is still alive can be rare.

The letter was sealed with blue wax imprinted with a moon stamp. As he was about to unseal the envelope, he noticed that the wax was still warm.

He opened it.

Instead of starting out with a simple 'Dear Jackson," It said:

_I EXPECT YOU TO BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR AND MAKE NICE. Have a good day. _

And a hear was drawn under next to his Great-Grandpa's written name.

Jack scoffed at the letter and crumpled it up. He continued to walk and go in search for Tooth.

* * *

He looked in the library, the theater, gym, school yard, then the cafeteria.

'How long was I out for?' he asked again to himself.

For a tiny girl who thinks she's a bird, she sure owns at least 5% power of Hercules's strength.

Tooth was about to enter the cafeteria. Last time Jack saw her was in her Tweety Bird Pajamas which made her look less threatening in their first meeting. She was now wearing skinny jeans made for boys since the skinny jeans made for girls didn't often have real pockets (which upsets her more than you can imagine. Just think about the hardships of no pockets to place your money in! The candy you can steal provided in bowls in business offices!) And wore a green baggy shirt.

Jack jabbed his finger in Tooth's cheeks, "I need to talk to you right now. "

Tooth squinted her eyes suspiciously.

Merida and Bunny sat next to each other chit-chatting.

Next to Merida was Astrid, sitting next to a scrawny boy who's scribbling dragons in his art journal. To the right of Bunny sat a round, chubby boy whom had fallen like he spent his 45 minute lunch break catching up to the time missed resting.

Next to the chubby boy was a tall built man who seemed who got held back in his years by countlessly!

" Didn't you say Tooth would be here in a few minutes? " asked Bunny.

Merida continuously gobbled up Bunny's sweet potato fries, " Yeah..._Yeah!_ I deed! But whoat's thaking her so lung to put on pahnts and yer big ol' raggedy green shirt?"

" Excuse_ you_. It's the only clean shirt I have in the cabinet. " Pulling away his tray from Merida.

" Lockers. "

" I call it whatever I want you poop. "

There was loud muffled shouting from the distance.

Tooth ran inside with Jack tailing on her back.

He yelled, " NO YOU SAY SORRY FOR THIS! " Pointing both at his eyes.

" NO YOU SAY SORRY FOR WHAT YOU CALLED ME! " She retorted.

" YOU SAY SORRY! "

" NO YOU SAY IT "

" YOU!"

" NO YOU!"

Rapunzel came in just in time to see the seemingly married couple arguing about who says sorry first.

The little round boy sitting next to Bunny had gotten his nap bubble popped.

The man with a thick Russian accent spoke up, "That is no way to speak at friend, if you are gonna fight anybody, euhh, what you Americans call it, euhhh, beef! I'm your beef! Your man-beef! Yeah, that's it! "

_Yeah right, a man._

Isn't it wonderful to have a friend who is willing to fight for you? even better, friends who are willing to protect you.

Chubby boy pounded his fists together, Bunny jumped onto the table posing in a Tai Chi stance.

Merida and Astrid threatened Jack with a plastic spoon. For both of these girls? Ha, anything is possible from elbow licking to killing a man with a banana peel. It was a delightful family-superhero-team kind of portrait of all Tooth's friends.

She was thought a thing or two from Bunny on how to protect herself and she used what she learned by taking Jack's arm when he was at close distance, twirled his body around then pinching a weak spot on his back shoulder she knew for years; This left him stunned for while before she slapped him on the cheek when he turned face front with Tooth again who was now holding a cup of coffee that she splashed on his face. "I can't believe you've changed that much!" She took a quick breather, " Can you ever believe a person with an undesirable past?" Her voice was noticeably shaky, so is making a tone telling him that she wanted a yes for an answer. Jack's hands trembled when he thought of the accidental fire.

He started to feel a burning sensation on his forehead. He could still hear the screams of his family. Instead of going for another attempt to hit Tooth, he responded to her question," Happy endings don't exist, Tooth. we all gotta deal what had scared us. " He tapped on his temple twice, " in here. "

Tooth brightened the way he said her name for the first time, and it_ felt_ like it was the first time. She smiled warmly for him back. It was the good kind of warm that Jack yearned to remember.

Jack chuckled at his response to a random question. " How about me and you at three-thirty instead of now, front of the school. If I win, you do my homework and projects for me for the rest of the year. If you win you-"

Tooth continued on for him, "I get to have the chance to bring back your memories you made here in Burgess. If something is troubling you, you can forget what happened in England. Bunny and I are here for you. Although we can't entirely replace that memory, everything will be fine. Everything's gonna turn out well, believe me." Tooth interrupted.

" Believe? You? Pfft- don't give me that kind of crud." Jack raised his shoulder then walked away nonchalantly. In the back of his head, he told himself 'Why should I believe in you when people or myself don't believe in me? Don't get so close to me now. ' in which he was going to slip away out of his lips for a second.

Spectators in the lunch room returned to what they were originally doing; chewing food and talking, choking on the smelly salad mix.

Tooth sat next to Bunny and buried her face in his chest and sighed. Bunny felt her warm breath.

" What did you guys talk about outside the cafeteria? " he asked.

Her answered were muffled by his chest.

He patted Tooth's head as he comforted her, " Aahhh, I get it. Okay. There, there, Toothy... "

* * *

**2:10 PM**

Double period of art, It was the third/second to last class before the "make-up" fight. Bunny was getting really concerned about Tooth and Jack. An uncomfortable thought rose in his mind that his two friends were going to have a fight.

"Tooth, I think you should back out, he's not worth the time." (Thank the moon that Bunny takes meditation classes on the weekends, or else by now he would be betting with his friends that Tooth is gonna kick his rump shortly after 30 seconds into round one. Bunny had always have problems with his own anger issues leading him to get into fights.)

There was this one time during their overnight school trip in Hawaii, while eating at a fancy schmancy restaurant, a kid from the state called him "a cute whittle bunbun in a hula skirt." He got so furious (and only Tooth calls him bunbun) that he dragged him into the meat closet without any of the employees noticed him. No harm was done, a butcher's assistant founded him 4 hours later using a the meat around him as a coat. The story ended up in the news with reports saying a man is on loose of dragging kids into meat closets. Another time was during Bunny's freshman year in Thaddeus high; he snapped every bone of a this man when he superfluously flirted with Tooth. And then there is; " Says the guy who almost brutally killed the whole football team." said Tooth. " They were getting too friendly! One guy said 'you have nice pair.' " Defended bunny. " Yeah. .. A nice pair of shoes. SHOES, Bunny! He was talking about my shoes! ! The cute red ones that Little Red gave me for Christmas? Remember?! " she replied. Bunny still felt embarrassed time ti time for what he had done that day, " What's done is done. " He shrugged it off.

Tooth and Bunny sat on their seats next to Rapunzel and Merida, waiting for their art teacher to arrive. Mrs. Corona's tiny reptile assistance, Pascal (literally the smartest reptile in Burgess next to a black scaled Komodo Dragon) and herself walked in with a bunch of new sets of _Faber Castell_ watercolors, _Prisma_ colored pencils, _Windsor&Newton_ oil paints, and various types of brushes. Like every other Fridays, Mrs. Corona would greet her class, "HAPPY FRIDAY! And you know what that means?" Everyone happily yelled together, "FREEDRAW FRIDAYS!" They all loved Mrs. Corona, she was the most free spirited teacher in the whole school. "My dear, Tooth. Will you fill in the attendance sheet for me? Rapunzel and I have to fetch some blank canvases. Please and thank you.", asked Mrs. Corona. She handed her the yellow attendance sheet. She immediately checked off Bunny, Rapunzel, also herself...

Tooth walked around; _Merida present, Mavis present, Wilbur present, present, present, absent, present, present, present, absent, absent, present.._ and it went on like this for a while. At the bottom of the attendance sheet, Jack is surprisingly enrolled to this class and did not show up. "Skipping already? Hm." She cautiously looked around to see if Mrs. Corona is finished handing out canvases. She filled in the "present" bubble next to Jack's name.

Mrs. Corona tapped Tooth's shoulder to give her the canvas. Tooth thanked her and went back to her seat. She couldn't stop thinking about Jack's eyes. Before he passed out, she had noticed the fear in his eyes, a cry for help perhaps? Why was he wearing blue contacts? Dyed his once untouched, natural chestnut brown hair? Did he not want to show his real self? Did he try to change to conceal himself like the rust on the walls, but had bought cheap lead paint? Guess he did not knew that using lead paint can always chip off and reveal what is underneath overtime. If this was a cartoon, Tooth would be having a light bulb flickering on over her head.

* * *

Jack turned the faucet on and placed his head under it.

Icy cold water trickled through his hair to his cheeks.

He could still feel the burns from the hot coffee. He loathed the feel of burns. His mind helplessly recreated horrid screams again. Jack pulled his head out of the sink and gasped for air. He wanted to scratch his skin until it turned raw. He resisted into rubbing his eyes for it was already irritated. He pulled out a pill container labeled 'ANTI-DEPRESSANTS: OVERLAND, JACKSON F.' He swallowed one, then shortly wore back his hoodie.

It is 3:20 PM. Only about 10 minutes before the dismissal bell goes off.

* * *

Mrs. Corona HAD announced a five minute warning. Merida sloppily dabbed a thickly covered brush of black paint onto her canvas, she painted her mother as a bear covered in shiny black fur and eyes brown like acorns. Rapunzel already finished painting bright lanterns floating in the sky thirty minutes ago. Bunny painted the inside of a abandoned ancient jungle temple. Tooth briskly finished her painting in a couple of well-defined strokes. She often backed away from her painting to see how it looked. _Was it good? Was it nice? Was it ugly or bad? Amazing?_ "That is- wow, Tooth! That is unbelievably impressing! ", Rapunzel gasped. She illustrated a portrait of Jack. The left side of his face showed that the surface of his skin was cracking off, revealing a different person smiling. His right eye was blue, but the other was hazel. His eyes.. his eyes were the most detailed and focused on. Both different eyes told a different story, but the same person nonetheless.

Tooth spent the last four minutes cleaning up her station, packed up, told her friends they'll meet up later, and went out the door. "Toothie!" The same man with a Russian accent charged towards and lifted Tooth off her feet, " I got plan! You don't need to deal with this Jack Frost guy. Hiccup! Options! " he boomed. Tooth nervously said, "Ahah, No thanks North. This is my figh-" Hiccup cuts in, "Option A, Tie the body up and dump the body in a lake- Oh wait, wrong list, my bad." he flipped a couple pages of his journal, " Option A, we report him that he was the one who destroyed all the gym equipment. Option B, we slip in empty booze bottles in his book bag and he can get in trouble for underage drinking, Option C-"

"Stop! Stop! Guys, seriously now, those options aren't any better than me getting into a fight."

"Oh? You didn't let him introduce Option C yet.", North said.

"Which is?" Tooth asked.

"Hiccup, tell her about Option C." Then he started to explain the plan.

Option C was definitely a better choice than vandalizing school property, getting him arrested, or letting him fight. North and Hiccup knew better that Tooth disliked resorting to violence for attention.

* * *

Jack waited patiently outside the front schoolyard. Visible tiny snowflakes started to fall, the sky was getting dimmer. She had been more than two hours late. Even the security guards went home. The blizzard was brewing up quicker. When it was dark enough, a shadowy figure stormed past by him, "What the?", he thought. He observed his surrounding searching whoever it was, maybe Tooth? Is she scared? "Haha, She should've mentioned that she was specifically a chicken and not just some bird.", he laughed. He tailed the mystery person down the front hall, down and up the stairs, left to right, right to left. He was running out of breath, "Damn, she must be in the track team or something. ", he complained. When Jack stopped chasing tails, he was shoved in a sack by two people. Jack consistently kicked and punched the bag, hoping by doing so person A or B could lose their grip. But there was no luck with his forced spazzing. All he saw is darkness for a while. After a short time being held in a bag, he was thrown, and managed to get out. The people who kidnapped him left with no trace when he got out of the sack. "WHO ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF! I'VE BEEN WAITING OUTSIDE FOR TOO LONG!" The mystery person hiding in the shadows finally said,

"Shut yer' Mutterin' Frost, they're waiting for you, she's waiting for you."

Jack concluded that it was for sure it wasn't Tooth. The voice belonged to a certain carrot loving Aussie. A lightbulb lit up, Jack realized he was led to the entrance of the gym. Supposedly he is to enter the gym? Is Tooth waiting for him there? But Bunny said "they're". Who are they? Her back up? Spectators to see the match? The school mascots? There is one way to find out; he pushed the double doors out of his way. It was dark. One by one, lights turned on until the last was lit. Boy, he was sure surprised.

_"SURPRISE! "_

He looked around, astonished with the decorations, bewildered by this sudden party. A sign hung above them,

**WELCOME BACK IN BURGESS, JACK!**

Just below the sign was all of Tooth's friends all lined up with stuff they've brought for the party. There were balloons everywhere, party streamers scattered around, a table full of unopened bags of chips and other junk food that your mom told you not to eat so often. (Y'know the kind of junk food you eat when you need to cry because your boyfriend/girlfriend broke up with you or your dog died because a car ran over him/her when you were just a kid but it still haunts you anyways. )

He had this unsettling feeling in his stomach. Not only him but also the others besides Tooth and Bunny.

Merida crossed her arms, "You're luckeh Tooth desaided to dehvise this plahn rahther than teh other wahns."

Rapunzel gave her a bit of a shove-reminder not to mention the more sinister plans, "Meridaaa!" North gave Jack a powerful nudge on the back because he was just standing there, not doing anything.

He looked at Sandy from an upper view, the little chubby boy from earlier gave him a wave and a thumbs up.

He glared at Hiccup and Astrid who were playing a game of chopsticks behind Rapunzel. When Jack passed by, they waved also.

Jack turned around seeing Bunny like he was about to cry, "She did this for you Jack, for all of us." spoke Bunny. He turned around again.

"Well what are we waiting for? LET'S PARTY 'TIL WE PASS OUT", North yelled. North and Merida raced to the long table of cookies or as they call it in England, "biscuits" that Sandy made. Hiccup just sat on the bleachers eating off the fries on his paper plate. Astrid was gulping down a gallon of milk straight from the container. There were about two more jugs of milk left for everyone else so it's alright. Sandy predicted that Astrid would finish up the first container (Glad he did bought extras).

Speaking of Sandy, he tugged on Jack's hoodie and showed him the screen of his phone saying, 'Most of us agreed to take up this plan only because Tooth cares about you. Not only that, we've been wondering who was this Jack guy she kept on bringing since we'd met her. Who would've thought that the guy she described as loving and fun be you? ' Jack raised a hand as he was about to question something.

" And oh, Jack, we need to talk." Bunny interrupted. "Come with us to the coach's office." Rapunzel added. Still paralyzed by his thoughts, he just went with the flow. They arrived in the office briefly. Tooth was already inside, sitting on a small burgundy sofa. "Uh...what's going on?" Jack inquired. "Remember that bird I found hiding in the bed of petunias?" asked Bunny.

"Oh-no! Here we go again with the 'bird' thing, will you guys drop it? it is like you created a religion worshipping only birds!" he exclaimed. "Promise not to freak out?" Rapunzel begged.

"Promise? Not to freak out? I don't even know where to begin explaining what's going on! This whole shenanigan is awkward to me!"

_POOF!_

Peep. Peep peep. Peep.

"What's that sound? " He looked at the burgundy sofa that Tooth was previously sitting on. Her clothes laid on the floor. "Where's Tooth?!"

_PEEP. peep peep!_

Jack looked up and he saw the same hummingbird that Bunny found. It was zooming corner to corner in the office.

POOF! Before he knew it, Tooth reappeared up in midair and landed on her feet elegantly...naked?

Words couldn't get past Jack's teeth, he was trapped. His mind still insisted to make out words, but all you may hear from him are "whu- , wha- , wh- , h-how? , what's goin- , is thi- , WHO, WHAT, WHYYYYY."

"Please don't freak out , please don't freak out!" Rapunzel pleaded.

"How long did you know about this? AND FOR THE LOVE OF PEANUT BRITTLES! _PUT BACK YOUR CLOTHES!_"

" Do you recognize me now, Jack? " She remarked, drawing closer to Jack's thinking space. Her eyes sparkled while she doesn't noticed he kept on stuttering before he could make out a sentence.

" Tooth! That's too close! " barked Bunny.

Rapunzel retrieved Tooth's clothes for her. Tooth didn't care if she was naked. She was naked all the time as a bird so she was used to it.

"Bunny discovered her secret before you departed for England. As for me, I just happen to see her transform at one point and kept it as a secret. It's a long story, I'll tell you some other time." asserted Rapunzel as she dragged Tooth at a corner to change and covering her so Jack wouldn't eye on her much.

' Oh, right. ' Jack realized. A spark in his memory made him remember meeting a new girl. All of the pieces fell in one place to make a big picture.

Yup, He remembered now. She was the short, spiritless, messy haired girl in a bright yellow dress that shyly greeted him before the day he left for England. It was pitiful that she was too much of a flower that won't bloom in a fine day. She didn't open up during their hangout with Bunny at Jack's place for the last time. Her mousy act made him barely remember her; she had no colors to reminiscence a trace in his memories resulting the sloppy first meeting this morning.

Jack turned his head over to the corner where she was dressing up.

The words Tooth had said during lunch ran over his head again: "Can you ever believe a person with an undesirable past?"

He spots a circular scar on her back, like a someone had stabbed her with a three inch diameter flag pole.

Rapunzel caught him looking and grunted. Jack looked away embarrassed.

Looks like he wasn't the only one with deep dark secret, she even had one before he did. He had so much to learn from her. Sure there wasn't a fight that happened today but Jack was defeated, and he knew it, Tooth had won without the use of the fists o' pain.

"So, did anybody bring Pringles and portable video games?"

And in that moment, Jack felt a little lighter. Tooth and Bunny could feel it too.

Bunny and Rapunzel zoomed out of the office first, hoped that North and Merida didn't finish all the cookies. Tooth was about the head out the door too, but Jack nervously tapped on her shoulder. She turned around. As he said that he was sorry for his rudeness, another pound of heavy burden inside him fell off his chest. She reached for his hand, but he pulled away. She smiled either ways.

The welcome party went on; They started contests such as a milk chugging contest or who could eat the most cans of Pringles, played games like _Mario & Sonic and the Olympic Winter Game_ battles using their DS's , watched an old film, pantskat racing across the gym, dodgeball, scary winter stories, more eating, and all of them took out their sleeping bags, except for Jack. Tooth offered her sleeping bag but he declined and ensured he will be fine, he adored the cold.

_1 AM , 2 AM , 3 AM, 4 AM..._

While everyone was fast asleep, Jack woke up for no apparent reason. His outside senses alarmed him that something was off. He inspected all the sleeping bags and everyone was still in theirs but Tooth had disappeared. He double-checked by looking inside her sleeping bag, he thought she'd accidentally turned into a bird during her sleep. He grabbed onto something else inside the sleeping bag, and pulled it out. At first he thought it would her clothes but it wasn't.

Jack was in for another untold present. He admired the entire painting; it showed how much Tooth understood him while he cannot do the same for her. He was impressed by her ability to do that. When he tilted the canvas to the side, a piece ripped out marble composition notebook paper fell from the back of the canvas

_Dear Jack, I'm glad you had fun today. I hope you like this portrait I painted for you. You were my inspiration during art class. If you'd like, you can meet me again later early afternoon in an arts store, here is the address:_

_ARTIST & CRAFTSMAN_

_761 Cameron St._

_Burgess, PA1121_

_Phone: (xxx)-xxx-xxxx_

_Starting this very day, I'll do my best to make you happy and smile like before! "_

"Happy and smile like before..." he mumbled to himself.

He looked back to the part of the painting where his smile could be seen under his outer damaged skin.

Mother Nature outside along with the real Jokul Frosti was covering the streets again with new layers of snow.

Although it was storming outside, it was really quiet, enough to hear everyone else's breath go in and out.

* * *

**TA-DA! You're done! I must congratulate you because you just survived my terrible story! **

**And for those who worry about Jack's ass-y nature, no worries~ That's temporary. **


	2. Scrapbooks

**Haha! It's finally here! *cries*****I had this whole speeched imprinted in my mind but I don't know how to word it out, so I'm keeping it simple.**

**One of the reasons it may seem rushed on the writing is because **

**a.) I don't know how to write detailed sentences. Overally the composition. **

**b.) My vocab is poop.(Notice the repitition of words.)**

**c.) I got lots of characters to introduce. Oh boy, there's gonna be at least more than 14. **

**I'm not entirely sure whether my editor/beta dude a.k.a lunegrace would edit this. Not surreee. I don't wanna bother her D8 ****And school's incoming! I apologize for the errors but for now I'm not gonna give a poo for now. My goal is to finish this story by winter's end. Lastly, I read over chapter 1 and made some few changes. I'll promise that the fwuff will begin in chapter 4 (I'm still writing it.)**

**I may go back to this tidy it up more. **

* * *

It was Five forty-seven,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY LEFT US?! " Worried North.

Hiccup threw his arms up in the air making wide gestures, waved it as if it was a defense mechanism, " What I mean by 'they left us' is that THEY LEFT US, NORTH. " he grabbed on to something from his back pocket, " WITH A NOTE TO GO WITH THEIR LEAVE. " Give me that note, Hiccup! "North requested, snatching it already from Hiccup's hands.

"Oh, sure! Snatch it away before I say 'Yes' or 'No'. Yeah, typical behavior for the lankiest one in the group, Thank you very much. " He argued.

North didn't paid attention to his whining, "Stop arguing, puny one. "

All these years since middle school, Bunny was still intrigued by on how the girls' side were the dominate ones over the boys, "Well that wasn't very nice of those sheilas to leave with us with all of this mess." he continued, "Well let's not just stand here, we got to get our arses to work. North, call Phil if he could come over and help us. Hiccup, collect and throw the cans and boxes to their designated recycle bins. And Jack... "Bunny spun around and found no Jack. Some things just never change do they?

"...Jack? "

When no one to had monitor him, he ran away while everyone was arguing about the girls ditching the boys with the cleaning duties. He went away carrying the portrait that Tooth painted to his locker. The halls were eerie and plainly cold. It's like one of those feelings when waking up in the morning at another relative's house because your parents had to leave you there due to other business going on in their lives. It was nice to experience to walk down the hallways in school without students running amuck to the bathroom, to their classroom, to the gym.

Jack wanted to hurry. He wanted to hurry to see Tooth again. He didn't know what drove him to become impatient, to long for her warm radiance, and again, not the hot kind. Dialing his combination, 5-13-13-1, the lock popped opened. He scooted junk off the shelves to make space for the painting and gently placed at the top center of the locker. It's where he can notice it every day, reminding him that he must change. Reminding him that no lack of efforts should be pursued or there should placebo effect to take place. At any point he could just say to himself that he had changed but he really didn't. This painting is going to be a huge importance to his shift back to the way he is. He wishes deeply. He took one last look at the painting before running out the building. Jack thought by now that Bunny, Sandy, North, and Hiccup are halfway finished with the cleaning. He very much needed to get away from school as far as he can but knowing that there was 7-11 inches of snow ahead of his path, he skipped like a deer one leap at a time. His socks soaked with cold water but he kept on going.

The skies stopped snowing over Burgess for now. Jack looked around the neighborhood's street and avenues. Half of them were new streets and half of them are some old ones that Jack can still remember. It's not too long when he started to get lost in his own neighborhood. Like for every other block, he would stop and turn his head sideways, back and forth, giving out that 'Have I've been here before?' look. After two times circling around the same block, five times going in the wrong building, and 3 times of looking up in the sky blankly, he saw this kind faced elderly man inside an antique store polishing some of his displays. Jack questioned in his head, ' maybe he knows where Cameron Street is? 'He looked up to the store sign: Lunar Star inc.

As he entered the store, chimes rang above his head.

The old man had taken a sharp inhale and fell to the ground dramatically. .He was alarmed by his sudden visit and started to have a heart attack. At first Jack thinks it was a joke because his fall did looked humorous at first but he realized he might not be faking at all. The old man clutched his chest and bended his back, wheezing and coughing. "Hey old man! Are you okay?!" He asked.

The old man couldn't' respond, so instead he looked at him with a pained expression, showing him that he definitely didn't feel OK in his state.

"What do I do? What do I do?! "He panicked. Jack didn't know what to do. He was panicking in the inside, heart pacing in different speed, and his eyes grew small. So what's more horrifying seeing an old man die in front of you because you feel helpless? Nothing and you should feel horrible so either help or let him die. He looked at the old fashioned spiraled phone on his desk and ran for it and started dialing right away.

_Bzzzzzzz..._

_Bzzzzzzzzz..._

The phone only buzzed.

Jack complained to himself that why would anybody set up a phone that's not working?! Then there was sudden break of uncontrollable laughter, " Ahahahaha! That gets them every time! Ahaha! "Jack turned to him and saw him healthy and well. Jack could already tell that this old man wasn't too ancient enough for prank jokes. "So whaddya need, son? Some knick-knacks for your friends? How about these ol' German winter boots preserved back from World War II? It's in mint condition if you ask me. "He gestured at the black boots right next to him "Sir, I just really need to know where Camer-." The old man cut him off, showing him a pair of earrings, "How about these set of multi-colored feather earrings for a particular tanned girl with the most exquisite amethyst eyes? "

"Look, old ma- "

"ZZZIIIIP! "

"Hey will you stop cutt- "

"UPUPUP! "

"I want to know- "

"Call me Mr. Moon or Manny, which ever you prefer, son. "

Jack bit his lip with frustration for this man. He had to collect his thoughts altogether before saying another word. First of all, how does he know about Tooth? Second, it doesn't seem he wants him to ask about Cameron Street yet, not until he asks something about his wackadoodle shop. Most vendors do urge their costumers to give crap of their store before anything else. Jack couldn't think of a proper question to ask about his shop. He scavenged items to question. He saw a busted alarm clock, a collection of wooden eggs beautifully carved, a model of a 20's car, a book about Romeo and Juliet, a chewed up green tennis ball, red Christmas ornaments, blue robots, hand me down clothes, children's book, and dusty snow globes. He took one of the snow globes, wiping some of the dust of, and observed every inch from the interior and exterior. He insufflated some of the dust that made him sneeze and threw the snow globe up in the air by accident. He tried to catch it hand to hand but it kept on bouncing between until he dropped it. His face scrunched up to the center of his face, 'Whoops.'

Jack looked over to Manny who was busily writing down imaginary visiting records when clearly there was nobody but him. He wiped the shattered glass and other remainders of the snow globe between a gothic desk and a half empty bookshelf.

"Since when is the last time you had a costumer? "

Manny turned to him with a quizzical face, "Does it matter?"

Jack sucked his lips in, "Oh, it's nothing. Never mind..." he looked back to where the dusty snow globes lined up. The train of snow globes was incomplete thanks to him.

Jack wandered to the back of the store. There he saw more primitive knick knacks and old toys. Next to another, smaller grandfather clock, leans a staff about tall as him. He had seen these kind of staff once or twice when he was small at a country farm. His mother's best friend's older brother's nephew owned it. He had assisted a few times with sheep herding over a couple of summers. And not only he got the chance to play around with a cool staff, he also got to command sheep around where they go, which he enjoyed a lot than he first thought before trying it. He remembered the time he asked his mother's best friend's older brother's nephew if he could keep the staff but his mother disapproved of the request. But this staff looked a bit different from what he had seen.

"Hey Manny, tell me about this staff over here." Jack asked, pointing at it. "Ahhh , the wooden staff of Jokul Frosti, or as they call him the winter spirit. The life story of Jokul Frosti started with a family that lived a normal life. The boy played too many tricks and games. It is said that one day, when him and his sister went to go out skating on a lake, he downed due to a misfortunate ice crack. His body wasn't found but was soon reincarnated as part of winter. He still loves to play games but he does it to keep himself less lonely. "Told Manny.

"Huh, Okay. Um, how much it is priced at? "Jack inquired.

"It's all yours, son. Free of charge. No hidden fees"

Jack glanced at the earrings, "How about those earrings?"

"These are also free. Everything is free here."

"How do you even pay for the rent? "

"I own the building...permanently. It is passed down for many generations in my family. "

Jack made a why-I'm-not-surprised face. "I guess I'll take both then"

"I'm glad you will. "

Manny took the staff with him and placed the set of earrings in a small velvet green box.

As he handed it all to Jack, he finally answered his question, "Cameron Street is just to the left when you go out the door, and go straight." Jack started to get Goosebumps on how Mr. Moon knows what's in his mind. He power walked out the store. The chimes jingled again. He dared to look back through the glass display. Manny bided him farewell, "Nice meeting you Jack Frost!" in a muffled sounded from afar. Jack's eyes widened, and he proceeded to walk as far away from the old run down shop.

Jack eventually found Cameron Street and the art store. It was 11:45 AM, store opened up a short while ago. Though, he hasn't found Tooth. Jack assumed she was in the art store. He went in. Instead of a chime, a bird chirp greeted his arrival. He looked up hoping it was Tooth. The chirps were too loud for a bird to sound like one, "Ch- Ch-CHi- "it glitch and died down. It wasn't a real bird, it was an automated bird with batteries. The first thing he saw was the gigantic organized collection of every kind of paint on the left side of the wall. On the opposite wall are rainbow shaped shelves holding Copic markers, colored pencils, and oil pastels. Nobody was behind the counter nor anywhere in the first floor. "Hello? Anybody here? "Jack called out.

Thud! Thud! Thud!

Someone who fell down the stairs was heard from the other side of the store. Jack jogged to the other room full of Do-It-Yourself products. He saw a clump of mess coming out of two boxes. "Is that you, Tooth? "Asked Jack. Tooth rose from the pile of heavy paint containers, easing the pain on her forehead with her hands," Oh, Hello! "She greeted and swept the dust from her jeans." Thought you wouldn't come at all and the only thing I could do was hope since you might not be still in the mood…and uhh…I –uh…..uhmm…me punching you. I didn't properly apologize about it and the coffee. So I, Toothiana, apologize for my actions from yesterday. "

Jack didn't respond much about it and gave her the "whatever" shrug. "Would you mind if you could help me with these can of paints? They're too heavy for me. "She politely asked.

"I don't mind "he replied. He placed the staff he got against a wall and the container of earrings in his hoodie. Then he picked up a few cans, placing them inside the carton.

"Cool staff! Where did you get it? "Tooth inquired.

"Some antique store owned by this old dude that-"

Tooth gasped, " you've met Mr. Moon?! What did you guys talked about? "

Jack groaned at the frustration of people cutting him off (Poor Jack.) Also, he just figured the mystery behind Mr. Moon knowing about Tooth.

"About that staff and the story behind Jokul Frosti in other words me. "

"That's a coincidence. Jack Frost and Jokul Frosti are the same. What made Patience and Charles name you after a legend? "

He realizes she was talking about his parents. That was their first names. He betted that she was the only one who calls them by their first name since she was so close to them too, being under their care also.

"He was into lots of mythical stuff such as Bigfoot or the Easter Bunny."

"I believe in the Easter Bunny! In fact we have him as a companion. "

Jack knew it was Bunny. He finished stacking up the cans in the box. Tooth thanked him and both lifted a box each. Jack followed Tooth to a second staircase located near the checkout counter. By the time they arrived at the top of the stairs, Jack saw all four walls remained unpainted. "I know! I know! I know what you're thinking! This room is pretty dull for an art store with lots of materials we could've used, but I guarantee you that this room will be eating rainbows in about a week or two. "Blurted Tooth.

"We could've?"

"Yes, I forgot to mention that this store belongs to Rapunzel's uncle. I, Sandy, Rapunzel, and Bunny are volunteers here. Would you like to work here too? We could use another helping hand. "

"Sometime in the year 3000 but not today. "

Tooth puffed her cheeks until it turned red. "Humph. . . Well you can just put down that box anywhere and we can start making a short scrapbook. "

Jack placed down the box just in front of his cold feet. "A scrapbook? "he questioned.

"For a sole reason; remember when you and Bunny made daily 'our adventure' scrapbooks? One of them is about your secret trip to the mall and watched a horror movie with a bunch of older kids? "

Oh, he definitely can remember all the slushies' he had before getting the biggest brain freeze of his life, the cute girls he saw at a toy store at the Barbie and Lego section, joining a group of 11th graders to see the Exorcist, and the police chase. The police chase was a bit turbid to recall, and that's about it.

"Y-yeah, I kind of remember "he mumbled. There was also this scrapbook he made about Tooth but he will never tell. The scrapbook contained way too many observations of Tooth from eating to sleeping. He didn't knew she was a human being as well and now that he knows, he realized he has been creeping on a girl about the same age as him.

Tooth took out her keys and locked the art store, "Got a camera with you, Jack? I left mine at home. " Jack took out his lapis lazuli colored, snowflake sticker covered flip phone from his back pocket and showed it to Tooth, " Would this suffice? " he ensured. She nodded, smiling warmly, " I heard that they're having a horror movie marathon tonight at the Burgess Mall,. Ready for a re-run on memory lane? Brain freezes? Toy Store? hmm? HMM? How about it? "

Jack cut off his eye contact with Tooth's. He hadn't taken his medicine yet, and this girl was making his headache worse. A little girl's cry from somewhere was contributing to Jack's throbbing, pained head. The cry sounded similar to his sister. At first he thought the sound was just a figment of his imagination, a replay from his nightmare, but the cry was real. "Do me a favor and stop smiling like a needy child." Jack ordered. (A needy cute child that is.) Then the volume of the crying increased, "Oh Jeez! Somebody has got to stop that crying! "

Across from the store was a little girl sitting by a evergreen pine tree, weeping her heart out. Tooth immediately went running from Jack's side to the small garden park. It was Jack's chance to ditch the catalyst of his headaches, but part of his mind just went 'What the heck 'and followed Tooth.

"Hey there, are you hurt? Lost? "Tooth asked. The little girl shook her head to either of the possibilities. While her head is still buried in her knees, she said, "Mom was supposed to pick me up half an hour ago. She said that she was just going to get something from that store over there. "She pointed at Rapunzel's uncle's art store. Well that's weird, Tooth didn't hear anyone enter the store except for Jack. Tooth investigated furthermore, "Anything else that she said before she went missing? "

For a girl in her age Jack had thought, she seemed like a concerned mother helping another's child. She would make a great mother someday.

"She said that we were going to the mall to shop to buy some new clothes for me and- "

"Your name, please. "

"Pardon me, miss? "

"Your name! Knowing you mom might be at the mall is the enough information. Coincidentally, I and Jack, this guy over here..."she pointed her thumb to the back and over her shoulder, "...will be going to the mall for a horror movie marathon. "

Jack squinted his eyes at her,_ 'A movie marathon? today? '_

The little girl brightened up her expression and manually dried up her rolling tears; "My name is Seraphina. "

* * *

"Next stop, Burgess Mall. " Announced the bus driver. Seraphina was looking through a scrapbook full of little animals that Tooth carried in her travel bag, and next to her is Jack looking gazing out the window. An old man got in the bus and Tooth immediately offered her seat. The old man saw that she was sitting with a "nice handsome young man." He declined, she insisted.

"Miss Tooth, why do carry around an incomplete scrapbook with you? It's lovely so far by the way. "Complimented Seraphina. " That's sweet of you, Seraphina. The reason why I carry it around is because I'm scavenging little animals to take a photo of, then paste them into this scrapbook, and I write a small fact box next to its picture. I'm making this exclusively for a special someone. "Jack's attention moved from gazing snow covered trees and sloshy dirty streets to Tooth's words, "Special someone? Could it be Bunny? "He thought.

"This is Burgess Mall...This is Burgess Mall! Next stop is Avery Street. "

"Guys! This is our stop! "Informed Tooth, waving her hands around to get Jack and Seraphina's attention.

Tooth and Seraphina hopped, imitating a rabbit jumping out of its hidey hole. Jack sluggishly got out of the bus like a weight of ten iron bars appended on each of his shoulders. There it was, the Mall of Burgess, where the socialites gather at in the weekends while the less social isolate themselves in their rooms, scrolling through their Tumblr dashboard. Tooth joined Seraphina skipping across the parking lot freely as there wasn't much any cars around. "Keep up with us, Jack! We might lose you. "Tooth yelled, despite making that joke too soon, Seraphina laughed for a lighter side of it. Jack kept a straight face showing no signs whether it was taken an offense or a something lightly.

When they opened the double doors, warm heated air welcomed their entrance. Jack snarled at the sudden temperature change.

Tooth comes across of a promotion poster of the scare-a-thon for tonight, "The marathon won't start until 7 and it's only one forty-five. How about we go look at stores and mess around? Then we could take a break by fetching ourselves with Icees, yes?"

"Sounds like a plan." Jack responded.

"Jack! Your phone! We're going to be taking a group picture for the mini scrapbook." As Tooth reached for Jack's pockets, he jerked away. "If we're going to see each other more often, you do not ever touch me. Are you clear on that? "He demanded." Just give me the phone you grump. "

Instead of giving it to Tooth, he handed his phone to a girl next to him, "Will you please take a group photo of me and these girls?" The girl struck a flirty smile, Jack didn't reacted to it.

Seraphina leaped onto Tooth's arms. Jack shifted 2 feet away, unwanted any contact with Tooth. The local mall girl set the phone to camera mode, "In three counts, be ready. Three... Two...One! "As she pressed the take photo button, Bunny threw himself in front of the camera, covering about half of the picture.

The Local mall girl took three photos consecutively. One showed most of Bunny's body. The second of him halfway to the ground. The third showed only his foot.

Tooth gasped when Bunny's face planted on the ground. She let go of Seraphina and moved over to where Bunny lies face down. She examined him and pried his mouth open, a slight qualm feel made Tooth's hands a bit shaky but rested when she confirmed that his teeth are unscathed. Bunny chuckled at Tooth's face when she saw him fall. "Totally worth the dive " Bunny kidded.

"You had me worried that those precious pair of rabbit teeth of yours chipped." Tooth grumbled.

The Local mall girl swiftly typed out her phone number and handed Jack back his phone, "Call me."

Jack gagged in the inside, but his exterior appearance did not show any signs that he did. "In that case, may I call you now? "He mused. The local mall girl's friends giggled sheepishly behind her. Jack pressed this and that button then, a robotic voice announced:

Contact deleted

"Oops, I accidentally pressed the delete option. Well, nice meeting you. "As Jack skipped away. All of the girls' jaws dropped to the ground.

Bunny turned to Jack with his arms open," You were kind of harsh to those girls, Frostbite. "He went for another brohug. Jack backed away after a minute into the hug, "I think I have enough contact today. I have been almost touched by birdie transformer over there." Jack gestured to Tooth.

"Excuse you, sir but what is your deal with this no touching policy with me?" Tooth exclaimed, "Gasp! I know! You became gay! No wonder you wouldn't let me hold your hand! "

She had done it, she struck a nerve and Jack looked like he wanted to strangle her with his bare feet or hit her with a plastic spoon. (Do not ever question the power of a plastic spoon. ) "That's it! I'm going to kill you! "He leaped onto Tooth and started to tug on her hair childishly. Seraphina watched, her mind was aloof from the current situation and started to wonder how fifty percent of a banana's DNA is similar to the human race. Tooth pinched Jack's nose and squeezed it tight. Bunny thought the fight was going to brutal but this is a silly kiddie fight; he hesitated lifting both up, separated them from the other, "Now, now children, this is a mall not a playground. I just got out of my shift. If you guys want to play, let's go to 's Wonder Emporium. "He declared.

Bunny looked at the girl beside him, she gazed back. "I'm Seraphina "she blurted. He responded back, "Bunny... Bunnymund. "

" Her mother had gone missing. It is known that she could be here." Tooth added. Bunny shrugged, dropped Jack onto the ground, lifted Tooth's body over his shoulder. " Bunny! " she yelped. " I know your legs are tired, Sheila. Don't fake that you're fine. "

Jack figured that Bunny knew more Tooth than him, he wondered if he knew something else beneath those skirts. He puffed up his cheeks, crossed his arms, and gave a simple "HMPH" He focused his eyes on Bunny's back and lifted up his brows.

It wasn't long until Bunny began to drag Jack who is being immature. Maybe he'll throw a tantrum next, who knows?

After 2 flights of escalators, one trip to the bathroom, a bunch of girls stalking Bunny (Who can resist that piece of hunkiness?), they have arrived in front of Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium. Jack's feet were free from Bunny's firm grasp. When he stood up, it was like receiving new bionic legs and tried them out for the first time; a prolonged feeling that came back in his legs. He wobbled for the next 5 minute or so.

Not even 3 steps into the store, the four of them is awe-struck by the "magic" of the store. The wonderful, lively colors of the place and toys. Children giggling, sounds of the tiny choo-choo trains, and if one is to listen carefully, you may hear the painful screams of a kid it is either because she or he was thrown a bottle of glitter at her/his face or he/she crunched their pinky toe on the edge of a furniture or toy due to their will of running amuck carelessly every corner of the emporium. Seraphina decided to be the kid who runs around with the possibility of crunching her toe. Bunny settled down Tooth to her feet, going after Seraphina. Tooth threw a donkey plushie right above Jack, and caught it, "Hey, Jackass!" (*Badum-Tssss!*) "Want to follow them or what? " Jack turned to the direction where Bunny and Seraphina was at. Tooth took that as the answer follow them or I'm following them because I don't want to be with you.

Seraphina was at the bubble making section. She blew bubbles sizes ranging from a quarter to a basketball to a yoga ball.

Ring! Ring!

"All aboard on the Bunny Bicycle! " Bunny yelled. He circled around Tooth, rung the bell until Tooth hopped on board. "Nice green bicycle. "She added.

"Got 30 bucks on ya? If you do, I can give you free rides. "He joked.

"Just go will you. "She retorted, patting him on the back.

They rode the bicycle around the emporium. Jack was being a stiff weed and wasn't having any fun. Seraphina thought it was partly rude; the way he doesn't seem to have any worries except Tooth. She had a plan sketched out in her head. She took a red cart, ran beside Jack, then calling on Bunny to stop for a minute when he passed by. She dragged the cart behind the bike and linked it with a piece of rope, shoved Jack onto the cart and waved farewell. Jack took longer to comprehend what's going on than how fast Bunny started to peddle. Jack yelped and gripped firmly on the edges of the cart. The ups and downs of the bumps gave Jack's voice a shaky, unbalanced voice as he tried to say "Guys! Stop! This isn't funny! "

Tooth giggled, " Relax and enjoy the ride." He looked around. Everything was going too fast to realize what is what. His eyes shifted left to right looking at the colors in motion. He had to shut his eyes to concentrate his attention to the center of his mind.

'Okay, Jack. Clear your mind. Just clear your mind and there will be less panic. Clear...your...head."

One eyes open and then there were two eyes open.

The first sight he saw was the colorful, floating balloons, the toys that seemed to have life on its own, the kids playing with their enormous childish grins. He let go his worries, then gradually raised his arms up in the air. "WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jack let out. Bunny and Tooth joined Jack by pitching in some of Indian yells and wolf howls. Seraphina noticed a blue phone has been dropped, picked it up, and turned it on. There sets a picture of a family portrait in the day of Jack's parents' wedding. 'Wow, his sister is really pretty ' she thought. She shook her head to check back on reality.

Seraphina chased after the bike, taking pictures on how much fun they're having. Jack was showing his true character at this moment. Two middle schoolers, a blonde girl and a brunette boy were playing a game of football. The blonde girl missed the throw, the ball landed on the path where Bunny is about to cross. Little did the girl know he was going on his way, she went to retrieve the ball. ( Hint hint, this was one of my most embarrassing moments. )

Bunny took an immediate turn, away from the and him crashed in a pile of animal plushies. In the other hand, the cart tipped to the direction where the lego section is; he was thrown over the pile of Legos. The blonde girl slowly backed away and into her brother's arms.

Tooth bounced off from the mountain of monkeys and ran to the pile of Legos where Jack is buried in. Oh! the unbearing pain he might have gone through. Before Tooth could dig him up, he jumped up, wide awake,"THAT. WAS. AWESOME! LET'S DO IT AGAIN! "He cheered.

Jack's eyes dilated. There was a try-all-you-can hats and costumes not far from them; he ran to it like a child. Bunny looked at Tooth, to Jack, and back to Tooth. Tooth looked at Bunny, at Jack, then back to Bunny. They nodded together, and ran for the hats 'n costumes section.

"Seraphina! Come with us! "Tooth requested. "Right behind ya' "She replied.

Jack tried on a colonial costume. Bunny was forced to wear a kangaroo suit along with Australian travel hat as Tooth favored him so. The lady Tooth herself wore a giant yellow canary costume with a tom cat hat which wasn't any better than Bunny's. Seraphina wore an orange mermaid tail with a cap that says ' I love fish sticks'. Jack complimented the level of irony she had created. While Jack was facing the other two, Seraphina took a sneak snapshot using Jack's phone. He looked very happy to see his best friends.

They continue on playing, meddling stuff that they could, and while at it, Seraphina took pictures. At the piano room, where the whole room is THE piano, the four of them jumped and skipped like cavemen, talked gibberish such as " hurdhdtdeew " or " flaghnyagker " (which that I even can't pronounce it myself.) The ball pit room was the largest room in the emporium, Bunny swam through the pool of various color of air filled plastic balls. Balls that would surely make anyone cry if you attempt to smash it into someone's eye socket. They played and played until their arms and legs were starting to hurt. They dived and swam through the colorful sea. Tooth was feeling too carefree at the moment.

She shook Seraphina's shoulder," Seraphina! Check out what I can do. But don't tell anyone, Okay? "

"What is it? What can you do? "

"Something magical. "

"In three...two...one. " Tooth pinched her nose a dived in. A minute became two then two became five and five became eight. Eight long minutes in the ball pit can be scary for some people and mostly for younger kids. Seraphina was getting nervous on how long she had been under. Too nervous that she urged to dig in and look for her.

Tweet!Tweet!

"GAH! "She yelped. "I Taut I Taw a Puddy Tat! "It exclaimed.

"Oh! It's just your Tweety Bird. Where did Tooth go? "She asked if Tweety can talk back.

"I Taut I Taw a Puddy Tat! "It repeated. Seraphina dug in deeper but she was nowhere to be found. 'Where did she go?' she pondered.

She took a deep breath. She silently dived in back in the sea. She moved silently as possible. Then..."_Boo!_" she whispered next to Seraphina's ear.

"AAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Seraphina shrieked.

Tooth bowed as she did a circular wave of her wrist, moving it under her chest, "Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here all week for more tricks! "

Jack and Bunny was to busy throwing balls at each other using only their favorite color. It was a blue versus green war between them.

**6:15 PM**

They've spent an awful lot of time in the emporium. They came out thirsty from all the rushed activity from station to station.

"Tropical for me, blueberry and mango for those boys over there rummaging through the garbage, and lychee." Tooth requested.

"Would that be all, miss? "Asked the Icee employee.

"No, we're good."

"That will be $8.40."

Tooth dug in her back pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill, handing out to the cashier, received a $2.60 change in two one dollar bills, two quarters, and a dime.

She headed back to the table where Seraphina waited as Jack and Bunny finished violating the trash can like savage beasts. Stopped by a hand sanitizer dispenser. Jack and Bunny took a hand full of sanitizer and rubbed it all over their body where it reeked mall trash. "Ugh, what am I going to do with those two?" Tooth snorted, following a series of sniffs as the guys approached the table. She pinched her nose to block out the dense alcoholic smell, "Did you rob the cologne department by the fish port or what?"

Jack and Bunny sniffed each other's necks, "We're betting it was the hand sanitizer."

"Uh-huh, let me know when you both get arrested for I, your only savior, will be there to bail your arse."

"Negative."

"Like that's gonna actually happen."

Tooth sneered exclusively at Jack. He sat comfortably at the opposite side of the table, not minding her sneers and hisses then changed the whole conversation with, " So how do you do it, Tooth? "

"How do you do what?" she asked back.

Bunny cleared his throat, gave Jack a look saying to be mindful of what he spews out of his mouth.

" How did you go from a seaweed to a girl? Back then you were like this..." Jack paused. He restyled his hair one side of his face. For the finishing touch, he grabbed the plant next to him burying the leaves a contrast bin his snow white hair. "...you barely spoke a word when we met! "

" It was no surprise when a girl finally finds a person who she needs to show off for the first time. All it took was for me was a guy that I was trying to impress." Tooth replied. Her cheeks illuminated to a cherry pink shade. Her eyes wandered to Bunny.

" What'chu looking at,Sheila? See something you like? " He teased.

" Oh, stop it! I wasn't attracted to you either! "

Bunny playfully frowned.

" Either? " Jack questioned.

" Yes! Back in middle school. I had told Rapunzel and the others that I was seeing somebody for the first time. I wouldn't like give out their real name but, let's go with...Joyce." she

Jack had the name "Joyce" bouncing in and out of his head, " Why Joyce "

" BECAUSE...because...that would be our surname when we get married. "

The name Joyce knocked their way in permanently inside of Jack's thoughts. Who was this Joyce? How did he looked like? Was he cute? Hot? He caught himself relating from the earlier conversation of which Tooth concluded that he was gay. He worried that she might be right after all.

" That's so romantic, Tooth! Whoever he or she is, he or she is one lucky duckling. While we wait for our orders, why don't we play the game 'Honesty Hour:The weenie version'? If anyone's gonna ask why it's called the weenie version, let's just say it isn't there version where we have to kidnap anybody and keep them in their basement, Okay? Jack you go first! "

" I dated teacher once. " Jack confessed, resting hands behind his head" Yeah, I know all of you are probably thinking I'm insane. "

" Is this a competition?" Tooth sneered.

" And who is this Joyce guy? Tell me first. "

She stuck up her nose in the air, " Why does_ he_ matter to you? Sounds like you're interested in him. "

" W-WHAT. No I'm not I- "

" So I was right about the gay part! "

" You know what. Forget it. Forget this day. I thought I could be friends with you again, but I guess you couldn't stop assuming stuff about me. I'm just trying to conversate. I know I got off from a bad start, but why do you have to say these things to me? I've lost my loved ones and here you are trying to make fun of my sexuality, you shit. You even talk about a guy who I've never met and rubbing it on my go flaunting your looks now that you're pretty, and let me tell you something, Anna ,if keep spoiling guys, you'll end up dead in an alley."

_'Did he just..?' _Bunny was shocked.

Jack got up from his seat, never taking his eyes off Tooth. As he was about to take off, Tooth grabbed his sleeve. Her fingers touched his hand, but he did not react. He walked away silently along with Tooth.

" Heereee's your drinks!" the Icee employee announced.

Jack and Tooth paused mobilizing. He looked at Seraphina, who stared at him with a long face. Did he _really_ have to go? He still needed to help to find the girl's mother. He couldn't just walk away. " I'm sorry! Don't go! "

So he made an excuse to stay, not for Tooth, but for Seraphina." Since you've payed for my drink, I'll stay. And let me tell you one thing, you'll never get close to me as we were before. " He spoke, and grabbed his drink from the tray held by the Icee worker. " I'll be at the piss station for a while if guys need me. " And walked away.

Tooth puffed her cheeks, then grabbed her tropical flavored drink. " I'll be in the little ladies room, if you need me more. "

" You're not so little anymore! " Jack yelled.

" Shut up! " She yelled back.

Bunny and Seraphina, got up together to take their drinks. Simultaneously, they said to each other,

"I'll go check on Tooth"

"I should get him to cool down."

" Alright... "

" Yeah... "

They nodded. The employee was left baffled with no clue..." Eh, I've seen worst scenarios between jocks and cheerleader break-ups. "He said.

* * *

**-In the women's restroom-**

Tooth was in line for the next person to get out from one of the stalls. Fidgeting the toes in her worn out shoes, trying to get a comfortable fit. She swallowed a thick feeling in her throat, causing a paltry sting with the swallow.

_Flusssshhh_.

A woman in an expensive white floral dress came out with more than just one bag of gardening tools. She gave a concerned look for Tooth when she approached the she was in. Tooth's head hung over empty space. She was looking at the marble floor like it was a friend that understood her, listened to her mind without going "Ugghh, stop whining about your boy problems."

She didn't plan to get out of that stall anytime soon.

Snifff

_'Great'_ she thought.

Sniffff. She sniffed and sniffed repeatedly to prevent wet snot drip down her mouth. If the others were to see her now, she could tell that she is making the ugliest face they will witness by far.

"Toothiana? Are you there? "She knocked the first stall to the furthest one in the restroom. " Tooth? "

In a high pitched voice and imitating Merida's accent, Tooth responded, "There's no Toothiana here! I'm just the wind, taking a dump stop. Carry on with your life! "

" It's okay to feel ashamed. "

" What's the good in that, Seraphina? I've said things I shouldn't have said! All I did was push him away, and provoke! I'm no friend! "

" I'm sorry that I dragged you guys down, but hey, no shame...uhm...just bit actually. THOUGH, I think it's a common thing to feel."

Little watery eyes peeked out of the stall. She saw poor girl waiting for her to come out. "Are you about to tear up? " Seraphina pointed out.

" Ah!No!I poked my eye with the straw while I was drinking. " denied Tooth. She ran out of the stalls to the sink, and soaked her face wet to camouflage her incoming tears. "

Seraphina ignited with excitement, " , Do you like him? Is _he_ your Joyce? "

Tooth was silenced,she let the water and tears mixed drip from her face. _  
_

" He is! He is! ISN'T HE?!"

Tooth pulled out an unopened envelope with a blue seal," _Maybe_..."

* * *

**-At the men's restroom-**

"Sooner or later, Jack, one of these guys is going to force you out of there"

Jack didn't know what to think of her. First she throws him a party to make him feel better, and the next thing he knew, she was crushing him to the ground. He had thought she only wanted to pick him up and leave him in the dirt to feel worse than before. He started to doubt it is the Tooth he knew, probably yesterday was only a dream. Thinking that she can turn into a bird was still so surreal. Was this her revenge for how he treated her back then?

"Jack. Jack. . . ! "Bunny called. " OLD MAN WINTER, ARE YOU THERE?"

"Don't call me that! "

Old Man Winter...He remembers that nickname. It started around the time when he started to get more mature ahead of his age. The name calling got out of hand and so he immature more than ever. He had declared that he will never grow up.

" You need to get out. Movie is gonna start soon and we still need to get our tickets. "

" What game are you playing? Are you guys trying make me go crazy? "

" Jack, I'm sure she's just trying to light things up, but you know her, part-time awkward and full time blabber mouth. She spends too much time in the internet, now com'on! " Bunny pleaded." If I tell you something about this Joyce person. Will you please, come out? "

_PPPPffffFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF_

_'_Fucking grape juice nipples' Bunny cried inside. His sensitive nose was killing him slowly as other stray scents from other dudes suffocated him. " Please, Jack! I'm dying over here! I'll even send you a picture of this Joyce guy if you'd like! " He pleaded.

_PPPPffffFFFFFFFFFffffffFFFFTTTTTttttttttt_

Jack opened a small gap in the stall he was at to prevent more repulsive smell to invade his senses, " Will you send the picture by night's end and tell him _two_ things about Joyce? "

" Anything! Can we just get out of here?! "

" Three things then. "

" Agreed! "

" Four! "

" Don't make bring out "

" Five? "

* * *

"Four tickets for the horror film marathon," Bunny ordered. "Tooth, Jack, you go ahead and get some popcorn.

Both hissed at each other. At the same time went in the door. The door was squeezing them in together.

"Move!"

"No! You move! "

Seraphina tugged the bottom of Bunny's shirt, "Should I go fix them?"

Bunny shook his head. " Nah, Those gum wads should solve their problems themselves. It was bad enough that I had to literally pull out Jack from the stall he was at. It took some work."

Tooth squeezed through, Jack fell frontward. She proceeded to go over the snack bar without helping

Jack. It was his fault after all. "Thank you for helping me up, Birdbrain " he mocked. Tooth scoffed and

Ignored him. "Hey! I was talking you! "

A man big as Hiccup's dad behind Tooth in line interrupted, "Excuse me, is 'dis guy botherin' ya?"

She nodded her head innocently, wept her tears when there was none. Jack was in deep doo-doo once he had seen the tiger in his eyes growling. He had gone through a lot in the past 36 hours, why not give the guy a break? Tooth sighed and halted the fellow gentlemen, "Wait! Wait! He is a bother but he's been in a rough road lately, I forgive him. But Thank you for your concern, sir, I truly appreciate it. "And she bowed like a princess, reminding the man that she's almost the complete opposite of his daughter.

The man bowed back, "Don't let this goolies ruin yer'day sweetheart."

He heard the snack bar employee call out for the next person, Tooth insisted for him to go first. The man pointed a finger at a spooked Jack, "I'm watchin' ye. "

"Thank you Mr. DunBroch! "

"How many times I have teh remind ya! You may call me Fergus, dearie!" He smiled.

"What happened back- "

She reached out a hand.

' Next! '

Without a word, Jack brushed pass her to the counter. Another hand shake turned down. She wonder how many offers she would have to propose to him before he accepts her. How many full moons will she miss until Jack comes out of his rabbit hole for the first time when it's not snowing?

Seraphina scurried over to the center back of the theater, "I wanna take a seat over there! ".Her hyperactive instincts told her skip and gallop which sent bits of popcorn out of the bag. Reminder: Never let Seraphina get hold of the popcorn sat next to Seraphina, Bunny next to Tooth, and Jack is at the end.

The first movie they showed was a classic, Halloween.

The second movie was the series of Chucky movies...Then a few Saw movies.

The Orphan played after, and for those who wonder, it's about a little girl that's not so little gets adopted and tricked people with her appearance.

The last one was an unprofessional, underrated film Firegirl by McGee. The film was known for its unending silence and it always did creep people out. It was about a girl who escaped a fire, lived on with the memory of her family's death. She goes through therapy. Her psychiatrist is trying his best to convince her that it was just an accidental fire. But she was positive that it was no mere coincidence how an oil lamp got into her house. Her family didn't own a lamp, just candles and windows for light.

She moved on to an orphanage not far from the ocean. It was located in a murky town of where fishers and fish traders dwell in for a living. The whole town was stained with the smell of seaweed, moldy planks, copper, and fish pee.

The movie spoke for Jack, he understood what she was going through.

Before the movie ended, a police officer and a ticket inspector hung out by the entrance.

'I swear to Nicki Minaj's Holy sweet buns, I did see a 12.9 year old come in here. "

Tooth nudged Bunny's shoulder forcefully, " What did you do?!" she whispered.

Bunny looked back to what he did. While Jack and Tooth was getting snacks, the ticket giver had to pull his nose up high and informed Bunny firmly that there will be no children below the age of thirteen that should attend the marathon. He didn't have any other plans but to buy Seraphina a ticket for the Yo Gabba Gabba movie tour and simply sneak in.

RING!RING!

Tooth's phone set off. For a girl who treasures memory, she always did forget to turn off her phone.

RING!RING! MESSAGE RECEIVED FROM MR.M-

She muffled the sound by with her chest and crossed arms. All this time she had her phone in her inner pocket of her hoodie. (Guess she was too flat to feel it, ahaha.)

"Either this or four hours torture of Yo Gabba Gabba the movie my ass, NOW MOVE IT, SISTER! _GO!_ RUN!"

* * *

They were chased out of the theater. There was only one cop.

"RASCALS!MONKEYS OF THE GENERATION!BAMBOOZLES!GET BACK HERE!" The mall cop spat out.

Although Tooth was taller than Seraphina, smaller than the rest, she couldn't run that fast. Her breathing was shortening out. Jack was just in front of her. He had taken notice she was weakening. The cop was almost at her reach. As the cop was about to snatch her hair, Jack swooped Tooth from her feet and fled to a different direction. This left Seraphina and Bunny unchased until the mall cop pulled out her Walkie Talkie. " Officer Helga reporting, I'm chasing down two teens. The other teen and kid is headed to the North exit, over. "

_Cccrrrrccchhhttt_. ~" Officer Captain speaking, I hear you loud and clear. I see them. I'm chasing them down now. The boy with dyed grey hair runs like a goddamn football player, out. "~ _Cccrrrrccchhhttt._

While Helga got distracted with the little talk with her cop buddies. Jack saw the chance that one of the elevators was open and still working. He ran for the door as it was closing. He slid on his knees to make it. _Ding!_ The elevator closed. Jack pressed a random floor number. As the elevator proceeds to floor number he choose, he hit the emergency stop.

' _THANK YOU FOR COMING. WE'LL SEE YOU NEXT THING IN THE MORNING._ ' The mall PA announced.

The elevator's power shut down.

" Jack! What the hell?! We're gonna be stuck here! " Tooth hissed.

" Shut up, will you? I saved our butts at least. I saw more a couple of cops upstairs." he retorted.

The two of them were now alone. Both of them were wondering how Seraphina and Bunny was getting along...unlike them. Their earlier feud has made it hard for them to speak. Neither of them wanted to anyways. Though Tooth still would like to apologize to him for a thousand times.

"Jack...?" she called her, calling his name first feels like they've been here for more than hour with silence although it was only been 5 minutes. She didn't expect him to respond back casually.

" _What? " _he snapped. She stood corrected. Instead of talking about the argument, trying to fix it right away. She said, " Doesn't it bother you that most elevators don't have music? "

Jack crossed his arms and legs, then leaned on the silver decorated platinum wall." Huh? Are you kidding? I'm actually glad that there isn't much anymore elevator music. "

Tooth groaned and slid down with her back against the wall, messing up her neatly rainbow natural like highlighted hair. ' _Why is it so hard to keep up a conversation with this guy?_ ' She thought. " Why don't you like elevator music? They bring lots of joy to those who are feeling grey or blue. " She played with legs, which felt sore from the running. He did pay attention to her this whole time. She didn't think he would take some stuff to serious while they were having fun.

He looked down to where she sat, her hands on her face. He said nothing to her.

10 minutes, 20 minutes, 30 minutes time consumed inside the elevator.

Jack and Tooth didn't spoke no words. Tooth's face is still buried in her hands. Jack started humming a mix of Moonlight Sonata and Elizabeth Bagatelle No.25, also known as "Für Elise"

He hummed his heart out until she spoke. He hummed his loudest until she responds. He throat started to burn. He cannot keep it up. His voice is cracking.

_CRReaaaeAAkkK._

Someone was bound to soon open the door manually.

" Lovely humming. I like it. " she finally responded.

" I hummed because someone was feeling grey _and_ blue without her elevator music. "

Tooth smiled weakly.

_ Ding. _The door opened. Two to three cops and a mechanic stood outside.

* * *

Seraphina's mom introduced herself formally to Bunny, "I'm Gothel. Thank you...Thank you for finding my daughter. She didn't do anything troubling, did she? "

"No, ma'am" Bunny replied.

"Well how can I repay for what you did?"

"No need for that, ma'am"

"Well there must be something I can do."

Tooth and Jack were pursued to the north exit. They saw Bunny and Seraphina being treated to hot chocolate and donuts by the courtesy by the kind Chief of the Police.

"These are the other kids who was with them. " reported Officer Captain, who grabbed hold of Jack and Tooth.

Mother Gothel introduced herself again, thanking the other two in a more eased tone, knowing Seraphina was not captured by a maniac. The "two cops" he saw apparently was part of a group of bad seeds who were getting arrested. He saw them getting forced to get in the car. Two of them were twins with bad issues of getting along. They were even trying to kill _inside_ of a police's car.

"Officers, you are now dismissed. I'll take care of things from here. "Gothel ordered. The two cops nodded in acceptance and walked away talking about the dream of buying a cronut someday, or rather swimming a pool of it. How they hoped that they will be rich enough to buy a box full of them.

"Well then, Gothel, please be careful where you leave your daughter next time." Tooth kindly requested. "She's been a pure sweetheart today and I would be devastated if I lose a daughter just like her. "

"I guess this is goodbye?" worried Seraphina. Everybody noticed her longing for more time to spend with the three hooligans.

"Jack... I need your phone now. "Tooth asked. Jack checked his butt pockets, his phone wasn't in his pocket, he was about to panic.

Seraphina took the blue flip phone out of her dress's hidden pouch," I got it! " She announced. Jack felt some relief.

Tooth took it from Seraphina,"Wait here "she requested and ran to the nearest film store.

The film store was about to close but they made an exception.

Not 20 minutes less, she came back holding the mini scrapbook all decorated. She made more than 60 mini scrapbooks, and the one she just made was no challenge. She kneeled down and held the scrapbook against Seraphina's hands. "Never say good bye." she stroked her cheek, wiping away Seraphina's watery eyes with her thumb. "We'll see each other again, I know it. Burgess is a small town, we're bound to see each other again very soon."

Seraphina scanned through the scrapbook, flipping the fresh scented pages with her thumb from the corner. She had drawn sketches which might have taken other artists an eternity to finish. And along those sketches are with a small summary and photos that had been taken. "Thank you Jack, Thank you Bunny, and Thank you Tooth!" and presented her a hug.

Jack set his eyes only on Tooth, Bunny can tell he wants a hug. He was with Jack on this one.

"Now you kids better get home, your parents must be getting worried sick."

Parents. What parents?

…..

…..

…

Jack left beside Tooth's side and into the the parking lot. Tooth followed.

"Jack!"

"Leave me alone! "

"Please! Just listen to me for a sec! "

"No. NO. I don't want to hear you. "

"You Insensitive, selfish, hypocritical dipshit! I'm sorry I took this long to realize. But don't think you're special, my parents are dead too. "She slapped an opened letter with the blue wax seal on his shoulder.

He made her cry louder than the last time. His voice saddened "Tooth... "

"And don't forget Bunny, you were there at the party when his whole family died because of a gang war. "

He offered her a hand, the way she did it. Tooth stood still and did nothing but shake. Jack grabbed her hand anyways, taking the letter away from her hand and his cellphone to his pocket, and gave her a hug. He thought the hug would be filled with warmth, but he was wrong. Tooth felt cold and little broken. "Funny little thing is.. For a girl who can remember things almost perfectly ... I can't remember my parents. Who they are or where they came from, is no longer part of me if I don't know. You know, me and Bunny had to go through the troubles of having no family before you did. "

Tooth gripped on Jack's shoulder. There was a tiny sharp pain as Tooth dug her perfectly polished nails through the fabric of Jack's hoodie and into his skin.

"You're right... I shouldn't be this self-centered. I'll make it up to you- "

Snooorrrreee!

"That's a new record, Jack. You didn't have to pre-write a serenade to make a girl sleep in your arms. "snorted Bunny.

"Get out. " He joked.

"I am out. " He waved his hands around, reminding they're out the parking lot "It is now the time to tell the truth, Jack. What happened in England? "

"Both of you never give up, huh? I like that…Actually, I was going to tell Tooth myself but she cut me off earlier. "Jack asserted, taking a seat on the nearest bench, along with the assurance of Tooth's comfort while she sleeps on shoulder. She snored loudly, cutely too.

"Alice. Remember her whole story? Right? "Jack asked, Bunny gestured a 'yes'. " She...she went through the same way I did. An accidental fire while we were getting some rest. Dead parents and a lovable sister, burnt till no remains were left. The fire lasted overnight from 10PM. Our house was quite big. Some fireman spotted me mounting out a window from the 2nd floor. A burst of flames covered my hands making me release my grip from the ledge. I was taken to a hospital immediately. Hearing the news that none of my family survived, I was truly devastated. My whole world just blacked out. Repeating the words 'I have no family 'suggested that I will mourn for years and year, never to be the same Jack you knew. "

"Though stuff you had bear. Now spit the rest of it. "

"In conclusion, I'm not the only spoiled brat here. "

Tooth hummed, drowsiness covering over sleep, "...we... your...family.."

Bunny scooped her from Jack's side. He felt a firm grasp on Tooth's wrist coming from Jack, "I'll take care of her. You should get some real rest. "

"Goodnight "

"Sleep tight. "

In a car that is old as your mother's fake Prada bag collection from the 90's, Seraphina lies down in the back of the car taking a nap.

_Snoreee_

_Snorrrreee_

She fell asleep soon as she got in the car back at the mall. Sure the police was still concerned about what had happened that day, but together, Gothel and Seraphina told both sides of their stories. After that, there were no more questions left to answer. She told everything had happened including the visit to the toy emporium and the movie marathon.

While the garage door opened, Gothel poked Seraphina to wake her up from her puppy-nappy-nap (as Seraphina would like to call it). "Wake up...Wake up sweetie. We're here. Get up, sweetums. "

"Just...a...minute...please... "She mumbled.

"Get up! You can nap later!"

"No, Mom!"

"GET UP. GET UP NOW! "

"Mom! Please! I've had a long day! "

"Don't talk back to me! Get up and help me with the groceries in the back! "

She took out her sandals and slapped Seraphina's leg with it to wake her up, she yelped. "GET UP! You've caused so much worries today."

"Well it wasn't my fault you misplaced me! What kind of mother who leaves their children somewhere and forget?! "

Seraphina felt her throat starting to swell up.

She knew even that this is their 1000th argument, she can't help but feel like she's the weaker one as always.

Mother Gothel locked the rickety car while Seraphina took out all the groceries from the trunk.

The front door's lock clicked opened.

Seraphina dumped the bags on the kitchen counter and left it there for her mother to organize it herself. She turned on the TV as she gave her trust on their living couch to break her fall, Code Lyoko was airing, and she got overjoyed for a moment.

"Sera! I am not your maid! I am your mother! Help me with the groceries!" Gothel roared.

Her daughter looked over the couch head, and peeked at her mother's glaring eyes. There was no need for Gothel to continue wasting her breath. The way her eyes beamed was enough to let Seraphina know not disobey. Last time she disobeyed left her a bruise in her left leg.

Gothel stacked can over cans while Seraphina started peeling the apples for the apple pie for tonight's dinner.

There was no communication between the two for a while. Seraphina was fine without the chatting, after all Code Lyoko kept her company through the silence. Gothel was the only one who had to struggle making the decision whether to make-up to her daughter or to be patient for an apology from her. In Seraphina's view would be the same. She had always thought it was her mother who kept messing things up. She believed that most conflicts were ignited because of her. Well, for a change, to make it less heavy for her mother to bear in the situation, she started a conversation.

"Hey Ma' I saw something magical today! " Seraphina exclaimed.

Mother Gothel raised a brow. She turned away from the soup she was brewing to her daughter. Her decision of whether to talk or not was made by Seraphina instead. It made her uneasy the way most people would feel like when they let other make decisions for them. For example, let a friend choose between a poison and an expired poison for you to drink. Which would turn out to be a less painful death?

Gothel hadn't said a thing so Seraphina continued, "The girl in multi-colored hair? Tooth? She can poof into a bird! How amazing is that?! "

Gothel placed down the wooden spoon beside the cutting board full of cut of squash and thin flakes of hazelnuts. She approached Seraphina with a sudden soothe of character. " Look at me dear " Gothel asked, lifting her daughter's chin, and she looked at back her innocently. " If I was such a bad mother, then I wouldn't have called the police. I even went through the trouble of asking other families where were you at the park. " She stroked away the strands sticking out of Seraphina's soft black wavy hair decorated with sunflower clips. Seraphina's leafy green eyes reminded of her first daughter of who she used to protect the best she can...until the social workers had to take her little girl away. She loved her too much for anyone else to replace.

" I'm sorry for all the trouble you had to go through, Mom. But I did have a great day with those guys. Especially Tooth. I never met anyone who trusted me that fast! " exclaimed Seraphina. The pot of soup blew out steam out of its lid. The both of them could here the bubbling. Gothel quickly turned off the stove and took off the pot lid. The sweet aroma of the soup traveled their way around the kitchen. " Mmmmmm! " Seraphina hummed.

" Why don't we talk about this Tooth girl over soooome...your favorite..." Gothel paused and sniffed the steaming pot, " Squash and hazelnut soup!"

* * *

Jack arrived to his old home. It never did change over the course of many years in England, thanks to his mystery neighbor across the street. He always did try to stay out of his neighbor's lawn. It was no ordinary lawn, it was like a small forest with all the wild plants and scary Venus flytraps crowning the guard fences. He had also feared that it's one of those Old Man Jenkins type of neighbors that nobody wants to meddle with their perfectly mowed grass.

He pushed away the front gate. No squeaks or irritating creaks was made. The front yard's garden was nicely maintained. "I'm home. " Moments like these, his mom usually lounges at one of the blue couches, addressing his full name, which meant trouble. Jack imitated his mother's angry voice the best he could do, "Jackson Overland Frost! Where have you been?! "

"Chill! I was out with my friend, no biggies. "

"You missed dinner for goodness sake! Emma won't eat her favorite dessert and she couldn't without you "

"Sorry, Mom. But I will make no such promises that it won't happen again, I tell you that."

"Jack...Go straight to your room, take a warm bath, and go to sleep. "

He did what he told himself to do.

Instead of a warm bath, he preferred a freezing cold shower.

_Bzzzzttt._ '_1 new message from Edmund_'

He didn't bother to turn on the light after he came out of the bathroom. Bzzzttt. His cellphone buzzed. Bzzztt. He looked over the screen of his phone, fully charged. He swept his phone off the ground and flopped over the small bed he has.

The bed used to be bigger, but now he has grown, it wasn't so comfortable. He compared his grown hand over the traced line

Jack flipped his phone on and off, staring off to space. Like literally; the glowing stars and moon stickers on his bedroom ceiling was still intact. He checked out the photo gallery, wondering which pictures she had taken to develop.

The first picture he had seen was the picture they the local mall girl took, then it skipped over when Jack was having fun riding the red cart behind the bike's end, wearing the colonial soldier costume, Tooth wearing the chick costume, Bunny the Kangaroo, A selfie of Seraphina wearing that goofy ironic pair. More unnoticed photos was taken like when Tooth angrily marched to the girl's bathroom after he pissed her off, the door frame fitting problem, getting chased by the Police. Seraphina got most of her smile. Dear Moon, he loved and hated seeing her smile.

Jack fell asleep admiring the photos Seraphina took. Unlike most people, he fell sleep smiling sweetly.

* * *

***Farts***

**If anyone who Officer Captain is; He's from Tangled. He's the dude that goes by Captain of the Guards. **


End file.
